Someone Like you
by Vnud
Summary: Songfic to Adele's Someone Like you.What would you do if you realized your life was a mistake? That because of a rash decision in your past you have to deal with the consequences now. But what if you had a chance to change it? Just a small Chance.FABERRY


**Author's Note:** You know, I was supposed to be studying for my biology exam in the morning. Instead, I've been writing this. :p I'm horrible. But this is just a oneshot that I thought up while Listening to Adele's Someone Like you. If you've never heard it...I TOTALLY reccomend it. I'd even reccomend listening to it as you read. That's what I did while I was writing. All mistakes are mine, it's not beta'd. Sorry if I missed things!

Reviews are amazing :) Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome aboard American Airlines flight number 376. Please make sure that all carry-on items are stowed either in an overhead compartment or completely beneath the seat in front of you," the dark haired stewardess said loudly.<p>

Hazel eyes looked up at the woman barely paying attention. She'd heard this so many times she could recite it word for word. Quinn Fabray swallowed nervously and looked up at the roof of the airplane she was in. Her leg started shaking nervously.

"If you have problems with the proper stowage of your items, please let a flight attendant know and we will be happy to help you. If you are seated in an emergency exit row, please read the information on the passenger safety card which is located in the seatback pocket in front of you. "

Quinn absent mindedly looked around the plane searching out the emergency exits, she was sure everyone did so when prompted. The blonde tightened her seat belt and rested her nervous hands on the armrests. Her thoughts were swirling around in her mind too fast to focus on one, but she knew what she was doing was the right thing to do. It wasn't over for her yet. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm her racing heart. It wasn't the plane that was making her nervous, but what would be waiting for her when she arrived at her destination.

"If you do not meet the criteria for seating in this row, or if you do not wish to assist in an emergency, let a crewmember know at this time and we will be happy to reseat you. Prior to departure from the gate all cell-phones must be turned off and stowed. Once again, we welcome you onboard," the woman pasted on a fake smile for the passengers before turning and leaving the group of travelers to themselves.

Sighing in relief, Quinn rested her head back and closed her eyes. She tried to empty her mind but as she willed it to stop fluttering through images, it finally stopped on one of the most important memories she had to hold on to.

22 hours ago….

Quinn had just gotten home to her apartment when she heard the news that would change her life forever. She sat down her purse on the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh. She grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. that happened to be left on CNN from earlier that morning. She leaned over to pull her heels off when what the reporter was saying clicked in her brain and caused her to drop her heel with a loud thud.

"Breaking news ladies and gentlemen, America's favorite couple has finally set a date! Sources have confirmed that the couple just announced the wedding date. The young Broadway star Rachel Berry is to wed her co-star Jesse St. James on April 29th at their home in San Francisco. They also announced that the wedding would be open to the media and a small number of the public. The first hundred fans to arrive will…." And that was all Quinn heard before a buzzing sound filled her ears.

_This can't be happening_, the stunned blonde thought slowly. _She can't be getting married….not to him. Not to anyone. She was mine…_Quinn blinked slowly and shook her head. Somehow she managed to find the remote and shut the television, which seemed to be mocking her failure, off. Quinn didn't know she had anything left in her heart to break, but she was proven wrong. It felt like it did on that day several years ago; broken and ripped to pieces. The funny thing is…is that she's to blame for all this. She did this to herself and here she was finally lying in the bed she made so many years ago. In a blink of an eye, images raced through the woman's mind. The first time she saw the girl in high school, the first time she heard Rachel sing, their first kiss, the first time they gave each other the most precious gift they would ever give someone. Silent tears streaked down the blondes face. Quinn sniffled and wiped away the errant tears. _How could she do this? With Jesse?_ Quinn remembered that arrogant prick and couldn't understand how Rachel could have fallen in love with that jackass.

Quinn stood up from the couch and paced her small living room just to be moving and doing something. She mentally slapped herself. She had no right, no fucking right to be upset over what Rachel did and did not do and with who. She could have been the one that would marry Rachel, but she couldn't get passed her own selfishness and insecurities to allow the diva to become her world. She refused the woman's offer to New York; where her passion would await her. She had that day branded into her memory.

6 years ago…

"Quinn, you…you can't be serious. Come on baby, think about it" Rachel pleaded with her big round eyes.

Quinn shook her head as tears freely flowed down her angelic face, "I'm sorry Rachel, but I just can't. Lima is my home, New York is yours. We are two different worlds that can't mix. You'll be the Broadway start you've always wanted to be….and I'll be Quinn Fabray the nobody." Hazel eyes met broken brown and Quinn couldn't stop from rushing to the girl's side and cupping her cheek one last time. Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat and forced out the words that needed to be said, "But I want you to listen to me. I have never…ever regretted one moment with you. It would be so so so easy for me to let go and be with you…" She whispered fiercely.

Teary brown eyes looked up at her, "Why can't you Quinn? Can't you see how we can make this work? I'd…I'd do anything for you. I'd stay…no look I'll stay here and I…I can work with Mr. Shue coaching Glee club and we can be together!"

Quinn's heart broke even more, "No! No…that's exactly what I'm talking about Rachel. You'd give everything up for me…but I don't want you to. I want all your dreams to come true. You belong on a stage, with adoring fans at your feet. I will always love you Rachel Berry…always. But it's not our time yet…it's your time to shine," the blonde smiled bravely and sniffled once again, "I just want you to promise me something…" she trailed off softly.

Rachel didn't know it was possible to feel heartbroken and loved at the same time. She looked up into the taller blonde's deep eyes and smiled slightly even though her heart was shattering, "…wha…what is it?"

_That's my girl, the Fighter_ Quinn thought with a sad smile, "I want…no I need you to not forget me. Don't forget me Rachel, please?" Quinn begged and pleaded.

Rachel swallowed, "I'll remember…"

Quinn shook her head from the memories and stopped pacing. Could she really give up once again? Was she still the same person she was six years ago? Rachel's dreams have finally come true. What Quinn wanted to happen…did happen. Maybe it was finally "their" time. Quinn paused momentarily in her thoughts and quickly pulled her cellphone out of her pocket to check the date. _April 27__th_. Her eyes widened and she ran into her bedroom to pack and make phone calls. She had somewhere to be.

Present time…

Here she was on a plane that would either take her to her destiny or take her to make a complete fool of herself on national television. But if that meant she would finally get the love of her life back into her life…it would all be worth it. _It will be worth it_, Quinn thought with finality before closing her eyes to sleep the flight away.

* * *

><p>"Rachel are you ready?" a tiny Asian woman asked looking up from a hand held planner.<p>

Rachel sighed silently and looked into the mirror. She had to admit, the wedding dress she had made for her was the second most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The first…well…that was history. Rachel looked at her face in the mirror. _This is my wedding day, this is THE day. Who would have thought a girl from a small town in Ohio could be a star?_ Her mind drifted once again to the person she would never forget; Quinn. _Oh Quinn…this was supposed to be our day._ Rachel closed her eyes as her heavy heart reminded her that yes…it still loved the blonde. It took years for Rachel to realize what the blonde had done for her. Quinn had set her free to pursue her goals without any ties. She remembered the look in those hazel eyes to this day. It mirrored the look in her own eyes, but it was only at this very moment…staring into the mirror…that she realized how much it had to have hurt the blonde. Throughout high school everyone believed the blonde was selfish and a bitch, but no one got to see what Rachel was privileged to see. She saw the real Quinn Fabray, the one with a big heart that hid behind a cheerleading uniform. Rachel shook her head sending her perfect curls flying._ I will always love her….but she's not here. Get it together Rachel._ She turned to her personal assistant.

She smiled her patented Rachel Berry smile, "Of course Emily, shall we go?" she stepped away from the mirror toward the door.

Emily smiled and pushed up her thin glasses, "You look stunning Rachel. Come, your dads are just outside in the hallways waiting for you."

Rachel smiled at the thought of her dads all dressed up in suits. It had taken many many _many_ trips to the tailor to find outfits they both liked enough to wear to their only daughter's wedding. The brunette let a genuine smile grace her face when she saw her dads. As much as she tried to focus on the words they were exchanging, a part of her was displaced. It wasn't in this moment at all. In fact, this part of her wanted to be everywhere but here for this event. It wanted to be miles away, knocking on lonely door in Ohio. Whatever she had said to her fathers must have been the correct thing to say because the next thing she knew, she was standing at the beginning of the aisle with her dads on each arm.

The music began and all she could think was how much this seemed like walking down death row. Her eyes searched at the end and she found Jesse looking handsome in a custom tux, but she saw nothing of a spark, nothing to give her excitement and happiness for years to come. Once upon time, she believed what Jesse had to offer was what she needed. Jesse was just like she was, and complemented her on many things. But at this moment she realized that he was TOO much like her. She cared for him greatly, but she wasn't in love with him and as she walked down the aisle she realized it was too late to do anything about it. Not with this crowd and the media. It would destroy Jesse's career and she couldn't do that to him. Not purposely.

Her dads each kissed her cheek before letting her go to find their own seats. She stared up into Jesse's eyes and smiled. _I'm making a mistake, I'm making a mistake,_ ran through her head like a mantra as the minister began to speak. She didn't even know what the minister said. It was her wedding day and she wouldn't be able to remember not a god damn thing about it.

"Now, if there's anyone who objects to the union between these two…please step forward now" the elderly man stated with a clear voice that rang around the room.

Rachel managed to focus enough to hear the end of the man's statement. She looked to her right out at the crowd and had to laugh at herself. She actually wanted someone to stop this. _I'm such a horrible person_.

"Very well, now Rachel if you would please repeat after….." the man paused when a loud voice rang through the large room.

"Wait!" a feminine voice screamed out once again as the owner of that voice broke past security and ran down the aisle toward Rachel.

Rachel's heart froze; she never thought she'd hear that husky voice again. She whipped her head to the right and stared at the beautiful blonde with wide eyes. Quinn hadn't changed much in the years since she had seen her last.

Quinn skidded to a stop at the bottom of the podium the bride and groom were standing on. Around her she could hear the crowd whispering uneasily. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw security heading toward her. _I don't have much time._ Quinn looked up and stared into Rachel's eyes and couldn't stop the smile from showing up on her face.

"Rachel, I…I heard about what you were doing and I had to come. I couldn't stay away, please don't do this. Don't do this, not to us," Quinn said emotionally as she took a step up on the podium.

"Look, I don't know who you are but you need to get away from my fiancé" Jesse said with a frown gracing his features.

Quinn's eyes stared daggers into the man's eyes, "Don't you dare speak to me. Back the fuck down and let me talk to Rachel…she does have a mind and can think for herself. If she wants me to leave then I will, but only then."

Jesse gulped at the fire burning in the blonde's eyes. He unconsciously took a step back.

Rachel turned her body away from Jesse and faced Quinn head on. Her grip on her bouquet tightened nervously. "Quinn…what are you doing here?" She whispered softly.

Quinn smiled at the sound of Rachel's voice. She knew she was doing the right thing, "I came here for you. I know I messed up a long time ago. I…I..I know messed up with you but you aren't supposed to marry this guy. I wasn't the woman for you then…but I've changed and I can be everything you want me to be for you and more. I've never stopped thinking about and I still love you just as much as I did back then. Please…please tell me you'll give me a second chance? Give us a chance to be what we were meant to be. I don't care about what I need to do to make this work. I'll move here, I'll court you, I'll buy you flowers and take you out on dates. I'm in for the entire nine yards. And one day, I'll be the one to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me and make me the happiest woman on earth" By this time Quinn was up on the same step Rachel was and had taken Rachel's palm into her own.

Rachel couldn't believe this could be happening. She looked past Quinn out into the crowd and saw nothing but shocked faces. She looked over toward where the press were and saw flashes going off in rapid succession. Her eyes returned to Quinn's pleading ones and couldn't suppress the smile creeping up on her face. "I told you….I'll remember. I could never find someone like you and I don't ever want to try that again. You own my heart Quinn and always will. I've missed you so much..." Rachel launched herself into the blonde's arms with a girlish squeal.

Quinn caught the woman easily and laughed joyfully. She pulled Rachel away and leaned down to kiss the love of her life with all the passion she had in her being. As lips met, both girls realized this was what was supposed to have happened. This was their home and no one could take that away. Whatever happened as a result of this would be entirely worth it. Why would they want to find someone like the other, when they could have the real thing?

* * *

><p>I Hope you all liked it :) Please let me know what you thought! Reviews :D<p> 


End file.
